los caminos que elegimos
by the ether
Summary: maltratos fiscos y mentales deberían haberlo arrastrado a la oscuridad,pero hicieron algo diferente,ahora Harry debe elegir entre dividir o salvar el mundo mágico y el Muggle sin cruzar la fina linea que le separa de Lord Voldemort...de ser un monstruo
1. prologo

hace 10 años...

11 de agosto

Miro por la ventana hacia las calles de el valle de Godric el cual siempre le había gustado porque no importaba el tiempo, ni los años que pasaran parecía que en aquel mágico lugar el tiempo no hacia acto de presencia y todo se quedaba estático para mantener sus recuerdos

a James Potter realmente le gustaba que no importaba a donde mirara siempre tenia recuerdos de su infancia, muchas veces los mas nostálgicos le inundaban y le recordaba las travesuras que el y Sirius realizaban...

una melancólica sonrisa cruza por su rostro al recordar aquellos buenos tiempos y piensa si acaso su hijo seria como el, y James espera que no, que ojala y saque la inteligencia de su madre el prefiere que sea así porque Harry necesitara ser fuerte...ser listo y no un niño bravuconada mimado como el lo fue

los recuerdos son una de las pocas cosas que aun lo mantenían cuerdo, había pasado casi cuatro meses encerrados en el que alguna vez fue la casa de sus padres.

el nunca mostraba su frustraciones frente a Lily, pero el temor y la incertidumbre de que un loco viniera por el o su familia calaban dentro de James, tenia que ser fuerte, debia hacerlo por Lily y Harry.

Harry... James quita la mirada de la ventana y mira a su hijo y se anima al ver como su niño se divierte con el simple movimiento de las fotos mágicas, como algo tan -a su punto de vista- simple podía hacer que su hijo se riera y olvidara todos sus problemas, James no puede evitar que una pesada lágrima surque su rostro, ¿como puede un niño tan pequeño aguantar la carga mas grande de el mundo magico?

James quiere... se obliga a pensar que no importaría que pasara el siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo pero sabe que en algún momento en esta guerra el o Lily podría faltarle a Harry...

!NO¡... Harry nunca estaría solo

* * *

><p><em>1 de octubre...<em>

el trazo de la pluma era tan fuerte y rápido que casi rasgaban el papel en el que escribe...habían tantas cosas que decir y tan poco tiempo, Lily sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lord Voldemort les hallara, siempre hallaba la manera de encontrar a sus victimas incluso con el encantamiento Fidelius de por medio, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que les encontrara...

James y ella ya habían acordado que no importaba que ellos muriesen...la vida de su hijo era mas importante que la suya, Lily sabia de que manera salvar a Harry...magia antigua que lo protegerían de cualquier mal pero eso solo era la mitad de el trabajo...Harry necesitaba algo mas, algo que asegurara su victoria no solo ante voldemort sino ante las amenazas que se presentaron en su vida

miro un baúl en el cual le dejaran...por así decirlo su herencia a Harry...algo mas allá que simples posesiones materiales, le dejarían sus pensamientos mas profundos, los descubrimientos he inventos que los merodeadores y que ellos habían hecho, pero mas importante le dirían cuanto lo amaban, mas de lo que ella y su esposo creyeron que podrian amar a alguien y que siempre estarian con el...de una u otra manera...

suspiro cansada y dirigió sus ojos hacia la cuna de su niño, apesar de todo y el trabajo que ella y James habían hecho siempre encontraban la manera de pasar tiempo con Harry...

miro sus notas y pensó que era increíble el avance que la comunidad mágica había logrado, pero a la vez tan estancados y condenados que estaban tanto social como culturalmente tantos prejuicios he irracionalidad estaban condenando al mundo mágico y muggle

al final su ignorancia y los llevaría hacia el fin...de una u otra manera esta sociedad tan prejuiciosa seria borrada, olvidada y futuras generaciones están condenadas a cometer los mismos errores...

- Harry, por favor,por favor...no seas como uno de ellos...no cometas los mismos errores

* * *

><p>James paso la siguiente paguina y recordó lo aburrido que era para el cuando era pequeño pasar tiempo en la biblioteca y odiaba admitirlo pero que tonto había sido, nunca creyó que encontraría tan fascinante un montón de papeles polvorientos ni tan poco que lo haría en el ocaso de su vida...<p>

quito esos pensamientos de su mente y trato de pensar que tal vez Voldemort fallara en encontrarlos...o que el ministerio lograría detenerle..."_si como no, ¿y que pasara despues? los sangre puras se casarian con muggles"_

aleja de nuevo esos pensamientos y vuelve a su lectura...

_rituales...tratos demoníacos...__ embrujos...hechizos... ¡ no puedo creer que mi familia halla tenido todo este tiempo estos libros!... estoy seguro que tener esto amerita cadena perpetua en Azcaban... hechizos...rituales... lazos satánicos...lazos de almas..."_

_"Transitum lous vinculum sacrificium" _

_un ritual oscuro y sumamente tachado por la comunidad magica tanto para aquellos que sean partidarios de la magia tenebrosa como para los mas conservadores y puros..._

_tan sumamente marginado por las terribles repercusiones que tiene para los realizadores de este ritual, el cual es despreciado por los nulos efectos positivos que llega a tener si es realizado incluso con un minimo error_

_el _"Transitum lous vinculum sacrificium" es un ritual - que a pesar de no precerlo-__

_de protección_

_pero el cual tiene un precio terrible, el ritual consiste en entregar la esencia magia a un individuo y así asegurar su fortaleza, el problema radica en que al igual que los colaterales efectos del horrocrux el alma queda mutilada debido a la desunion de dos fuerzas que van sumamente ligadas...el daño puede parecer minimo, pero una mutilacion tan grave del alma puede llevar a los realizadores y al sujeto en cuestion a convertirse en una criatura mas horrible que el dementor..._

_un ser que debido a que tiene a un restos mutilados de su alma no puede ser convertido en un dementor pero tampoco puede ser un humano._

_ se transformaría un ser asemejado a un inferius, pero aun con la suficiente fuerza para pensar, pero no para sentir..._

_claro esta que si es realizado de manera adecuada los efectos podrían ser menores pero no menos dañinos y la fusión de la esencia magica tendría mejores resultados_

_aunque cabe aclarar que el individuo de cierta manera tendría un vinculo que lo uniría a quienes realizaran este hechizo, incluso después de la muerte_

- "incluso despues de la muerte"... - repite como si de repente todo quedara tan claro... "_no importa si nosotros morimos todo lo que importa es Harry"... _esas eran las palabras exactas que le había dicho a Lily...pero que tan ciertas eran...

¿estaba dispuesto a correr y pagar ese costo por la vida de su hijo?

una sonrisa, una genuina sonrisa aparece en su rostro, la sola pregunta era absurda por que no había que pensar, ni dudar nada la respuesta estaba clara...

daría cualquier cosa por su familia sin dudarlo...incluso su alma

* * *

><p><em>15 de octubre...<em>

- ¡acaso estas demente¡ como se te ocurre una cosa tan insensata James...estas hablando de tu alma...esto no es juego como los que realizabas cuando eras un niño, tu ni siquiera te imaginas las repercusiones tan grandes que puede llegar a tener en...

- ¡YA LO SE LILY¡...- sobraba decir que la idea de el ritual había desagradado completamente a Lily al punto de crear una fuerte discusión entre los dos, llevo sus manos hacia su cabello y tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse

- ya lo se... Lily créeme que se cuales son las consecuencias de todo esto... pero no lo haria si no supiera que todo esto ayudara a Harry...

-¡ en que sentido ayudaría a Harry el que su padre muriera o peor aun que fuera un ser sin alma ni capazidad para sentir!, ¡¿en que James? porfavor explícamelo que yo no logro entenderlo...

Lily logro escuchar un sollozo de Harry y le dio la espalda a su esposo para atender el llamado de su hijo, lo tomo con ternura y lo empezó a mecer como si toda aquella discusión quedara en el olvido...al menos mientras tubiera a Harry entre sus brazos

- Lily...lo hago por el, seamos realistas cariño...hemos estado evitando esta conversación por mucho tiempo pero creo que es tiempo de afrontar el hecho de que es mucho muy probable de que Voldemort nos encuentre... el mato a mis padres cuando esta guerra comenzó por el simple hecho de oponerse, Lily la mansión Potter tenia una de las mejores defensas mágicas del mundo mágico y aun así las eludió todas...aun con dumbledore tu y yo sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo... no puedo morir,ni vivir sabiendo que no pude hacer nada para proteger a Harry...

- si esto sale mal me dejaras sola en esto,eso es muy egoísta de tu parte...- susurro Lily en un tono que daba ha entender que cualquier momento rompería en llanto

- nunca te abandonare Lily, ¿me escuchas? ¡NUNCA! pero quiero darle a nuestro hijo una oportunidad...algo que le de una ventaja contra ese monstruo...

James se acerco lentamente hacia su esposa y a su hijo y los estrecho contra sus brazos en un cálido abrazo

- tengo miedo James...no quiero perderlos ni a ti ni a Harry...

-...te amo, a los dos los amo... haría cualquier cosa para cuidarlos...

- no lo harás solo- miro a su esposo a los ojos y sin palabras todo su amor quedo expresado, Lily le sonrió

- si vas a hacer esto...también es mi obligacion hacerlo para proteger a Harry

James miro a su hijo dormir y solo pudo asentir, aquella noche no le cabían mas sentimientos en su corazón y las palabras no querían salir de su boca

* * *

><p><em>23 de octubre...<em>

_El Libro describia perfectamente como realizar aquel ritual_

_James habia hecho dormir profundamente a su hijo para realizar este ritual, lo habia acomodado en una cuna en el centro de una gran habitación y había quitado todos los muebles y dejado la habitación vacia _

_estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso_

_cualquier error condenaría a su __familia_

_- James estas completamente seguro de esto..._

_- Si, eso creo Lily si todo esto sale bien Harry sera increíblemente poderoso y casi invulnerable..._

_- "casi.."_

_- si, "casi" pero eso tendrá que bastar..._

_James realizo un movimiento rápido con su varita y las luces se apagaran quedando solo la oscuridad de la noche entrando por la ventana pero aun así el cuarto era iluminado por el brillo intenso de las estrellas... James había hecho varios cálculos debido a que el ritual debía ser realizado un día antes de la luna nueva_

_encendio un conjunto de velas que formaron un circulo entorno a ellos y Harry quedando justo en el centro_

_ James tomo su varita y realizo un hechizo que hizo que un rayo de luz blanco tan delgado que parecía un hebra luminosa apareciera, aquel rayo se alzo sobre ellos e ilumino la habitación, todo eso solo duro unos segundos ya que aquella hebra de luz aun en el aire se ramifico y los rodeo creando un segundo circulo_

_ hacia que las velas quedaran pequeñas en comparación de aquellos finos rayos de luz..._

_ con mucho cuidado James tomo su varita y la quebró justo en el punto medio de esta, __separo el cilindro de acebo quedando levemente unido por un núcleo de pluma de fénix_

_tomo una de las velas y quemo el núcleo y deposito cuidadosamente su varita enfrente de la cuna de Harry..._

_y dejo que su varita se consumiera en el fuego_

_Lily repitió el proceso pero a diferencia de su esposo ella no tomo una vela sino que puso su su varita junto a la de su esposo de manera que las dos se cruzaran y formaran una cruz, la cual Lily se asegura de que la hubiera dejado en perfecta simetría_

_en el momento en el que las varitas quedaron en perfecta similitud el fuego que consumía la varita de James empieza a crepitar mas fuerte haciendo que ambas varitas ardieran_

_James y Lily empiezan a sentir como si una parte de ellos fuera tomada mientras sus varitas empiezan a arder hasta quedar hechas cenizas_

_Las hebras de luz blanca empiezan a tomar un tono oscuro y empiezan a descender hacia Harry _

_repentinamente todo termina en un haz de luz que indicaba que el hechizo había acabado..._

* * *

><p><em>30 de octubre... <em>

A pesar de lo que creía James aun podía realizar magia, para ello había tenido que pedir a Sirius una varita nueva para el y su esposa con la excusa de que mas valía estar preparado con una varita extra

pero aun así notaba como la potencia de sus hechizos iba descendiendo día a día

pronto se quedaría sin magia, lo cual ya no le importaba mucho ya que el y su esposa habían logrado llenar el baúl con lo que creían seria necesario para Harry, pero aun así su esposa le había aconsejado que le dejaran algunas memorias para que así Harry conociera un poco mas de ellos

Al principio fue fácil escoger los momentos mas felices que habían pasado como familia...

pero habia llegado al punto en el que sentia la necesidad de decirle algo verdaderamente importante a su hijo...

se sentó en una silla y penso ¿que era lo mas importante que podría decirle a su hijo?

-... escribiría todo esto como tu madre pero a mi no se me da muy bien y..bueno... Harry tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, cosas que quiero decirte y como padre, creo que necesitas escuchar...

Harry... te darás cuenta, cuando vallas creciendo en este mundo hay gente mala a la que veras y te preguntaras ¿por que es así esta persona?

¿por que se hizo esto así mismo? y te juro que podrías quedarte mirándolos fijamente por cincuenta años y nunca los entenderías

...siento como tu padre que mi obligación de advertirte sobre el desorden en el que estas creciendo...gente por todas partes que reacciona sin pensar, desquitándose y ni siquiera saben por que...

todos tratando de ser mas de lo que son, lo que estaria bien si realmente se lo ganaran...en esta sociedad te veras rodeado por gente que hara o dirá lo que sea solo para aparentar que son mejores de lo que realmente son y ni por un segundo tratan de ser mejores, solo quieren aparentar serlo...

sangre pura, sangre sucia, mestizo, squib, muggle...Harry todos somos iguales no te permitas caer en esas insensateces en las que no solo nuestra sociedad a caído...

si esto sigue así solo veo avaricia, corrupción y presunción...

han sido tiempos duros Harry, para tu madre y para mi

pero me di cuenta de que realmente no importa mucho que tan mal se pusieran las cosas por que al final del día sin importar que tan malo halla sido lo único que importa es que puedo verte crecer... el simple hecho de que puedo ver como te conviertes en el hombre que se que seras al crecer

solo sabiendo eso todo lo demás no importa

todo lo que me importa eres tu y mama...

Harry se que habrá ocasiones en tu vida en la que el camino fácil o incorrecto parecen ser lo correcto...pero no importa que tan complicado o difícil puedan ser las cosas trata siempre de elegir lo que en tu corazón tu sabes que es lo correcto.

James tomo su varita y toco su sien con ella sacando una sustancia que no era ni liquida ni gaseosa... tomo uno de los frascos que el y su esposa habían estado utilizando y guardo su recuerdo en una caja que contenía varias frascos de vidrio y guardo la caja en el baul

chasco sus dedos y una pequeña elfa domestica aparecio en la habitacion

-tuimble lleva esta por favor a Gringotts, los duende tienen instrucciones de introducir esto a la cámara de Harry asegúrate de que lo hagan

-la elfa la cual no hablaba mucho asintió y tomo el baúl con suma facilidad y se esfumo, a James eso no le sorprendía Lily había hecho un encantamiento para hacer mas ligero el baúl

bajo las escaleras hasta el salón y miro a su hijo en su cuna jugando con sus juguetes, analizo bien a Harry y recordó como sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta verse casi de un color negro pero al pasar de los días habian vuelto a su verde habitual

tomo a Harry y lo sentó junto a el en el sillón y empezó a hacer salir de su varita pequeñas nubes de humo que Harry intentaba atrapar con su manita mientras reia

- ya has enviado el baúl a Gringotts - pregunto Lily que habia entrado en el salón sin que el lo notase

-si, envié a tuimble para que lo entregara

- okey, dame a Harry es hora de que valla a dormir...tu tambien deberias hacerlo - Lily tomo a Harry subió a su recamara

- en un momento- dijo mientras un bostezo salia de su boca mientras se desperezo en el sofá dejando su varita a un lado...realmente se sentia cansado...

no oyó cuando una figura encapotada entro a su casa, cuando su mayor temor se había hecho realidad...

ni siquiera pudo contenerlo el tiempo suficiente ya que un rayo verde golpeo su pecho antes de que el pudiera reaccionar

la figura encapotada también mato a Lily Evans, pero al momento de lanzar el hechizo asesino al pequeño Harry

el destino de Voldemort quedaría profundamente ligado al de Harry por que no solo habría dejado una parte de el en el niño si no que también había perdido muchos de sus poderes...

el pequeño Harry sin saberlo había absorbido mas que un pedazo de alma de el señor oscuro...

* * *

><p>bien yo se que no es la continuacion pero pense que quedaria MUY enredado si lo iba poniendo en otro capitulo asi que mejor aqui esta el prologo<p>

tambien se que como se supone que es el prologo no deberia haber mencion de los horrocrux PERO...me la suda :3 (la explicación mas simple que se me ocurrió) tengo sueeeño

en posteriores capitulos se dará a conocer que efectos tuvo el ritual en Harry (aparte de la continuación)

chan chan chan CHAN

ojala no me haya quedado muy fumado el ritual XD

comentarios siempre son apreciados

quieren ver mas?


	2. el inicio

H.P no me pertenece todos los derechos son de la W.B. Y J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>Una vez hacia ya mucho tiempo recordaba que había visitado la biblioteca de su escuela y había leido en un libro que todas las personas en cada cierto punto de su vida pasaban por diferentes momentos algunos difíciles, otros mas simples, algunos felices y otros tristes...<p>

pero en su vida solo había dias, _oscuros _dias en los que el dudaba que aquel libro dijera la verdad

como hoy, en el que la palabra "difícil" se quedaba corta, sentía los golpes e insultos de su tío Vernon, la mirada envenenada de Petunia y la risa idiota de su primo como si esto solo fuera uno de sus estúpidos programas de televisión

uno tras otro, tras otro golpe, se vuelven insoportables mira a su tía y en su mirada pedía que detuviera a Vernon pero Harry solo logra ser ignorado por ella,

pronto (no tanto como el lo hubiera deseado) Vernon se cansa o se aburre de el y lo arroja a su armario

_"bien la función termino"_ piensa con amargura

el pequeño niño trata de incorporarse un poco pero le resulta imposible y se conforma con lograr una postura mas comoda, mira el techo de su armario lleno de polvo y telarañas y pensó en que era algo gracioso que a pesar de que siempre el las quitaba al día siguiente volvían a aparecer

rió un poco y sus costillas le molestaron, pero el le resto importancia sabia que un par de horas el dolor simplemente se iría y que todas sus heridas serian sanadas, tanto dolor deja de tener sentido tras años de tolerarlo...

aprieta sus labios formando una fina linea mientras que cierra fuertemente sus ojos ¡No quería llorar!, no quería darles el gusto a los Dursley de verle llorar

pero tenia miedo...no de ellos, ya no podían hacer ni quitarle nada

tenia miedo de que esta pesadilla nunca acabara, de que se prologara hasta que alcanzara su limite

una lagrima traicionera surco por su mejilla odiaba esos momentos en que aquellos pensamientos se apoderaban de el lo paralizaban y le hacían sentir débil

Harry logro escuchar el sonido de risas seguramente provocadas por algún tonto programa en la televisión, debería odiarlos a todos ellos, desearles que sufrieran aunque sea un poco de lo que el sufría

pero no lo hacia, no los odiaba y no quería hacerlo

no les deseaba el bien pero tampoco le deseaba el mal

rió un poco esta vez sin el dolor en sus costillas, tal vez tantos golpes le habían afectado mas de lo que pensaba

tal vez se estaba volviendo loco

ríe un poco ante aquel pensamiento mas animado y Harry duerme con aquel pensamiento en su mente

* * *

><p>oye los tediosos gritos de su tía para que el se pare a preparar el desayuno, y con suma rapidez se pone aquellos pantalones y camisa holgada que habían pertenecido a su primo<p>

tarda dos minutos mas de los que su tía esta dispuesta ha tolerarle, Harry hace una mueca sabiendo que aquello significaba que se quedaría sin desayunar ese dia

tardo media hora en preparar una docena de huevos con tocino para las ballenas que tenia por familiares mientras que el debía quedarse callado en un rincón hasta que quedaran satisfechos y no necesitaran llenar mas sus enormes estómagos

mira por un momento la tele y lamenta hacerlo en la pantalla una familia se abraza y se expresan el cariño que sienten_"eso seria mas emotivo si no fuera tan sobre actuado" _piensa Harry

padres... reflexiona Harry el varias veces había soñado con los suyos,en que vivían felices y contentos como aquellas familias que salían en ese tipo de programas, pero simplemente dejo de hacerlo cuando se entero de el tipo de personas que habían sido

Harry odiaba a sus padres por haberlo dejado, por tener ese accidente de auto, por embriagarse, por dejarlo a la merced de los Dursley...

al terminar el desayuno Harry tiene rápidamente que lavar los trastos y acomodar todo el chiquero que su tio y su primo dejaban.

termino apresurado y espero a que Dudley terminara de arreglarse, aunque el pensara que se vería igual que un cerdo adiestrado para caminar en dos patas y vestido con una ridícula ropa Petunia (a su parecer) se esmeraba en hacerlo ver aun mas ridículo

sube al auto y aguanta por todo el camino las estupideces de su primo

- vi como mirabas aquel programa, ¿que pasa Potter extrañas a mami y a papi?, o es que acaso esperas que vengan por ti - en ese punto la cara de Harry se ponía cada vez mas roja- hooo ya se eres tan retrasado que no comprendes que se hicieron puré hace diez años

aprieta sus puños y necesita todo el auto control que posee para no golpear a Dudley

llegan a la entrada de la escuela y harry sale lo mas rapido que puede de aquel auto tan asfixiante y agradece que este en un grupo diferente al de su primo y que por 4 horas no tenga que soportar ha su primo

* * *

><p>Harry mira el patio de la escuela y espera a que su primo aparesca, rogaba por que hoy se cansara, de que buscara ha alguien mas... no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de aquellos pensamientos<p>

y mira como la banda de Dudley aparece empujando a un chico mas bajo que el y le reconoce

Andrew Ross un chico debilucho (aun mas que el) gimoteaba en el suelo la banda de Dudley le propinaba una golpiza por atreverse a ser mas listo que uno de ellos

todos los miraban algunos con diversión,otros con lastima, pero el lo hacia con impotencia,por que sabia lo que era ser una victima, sabia lo que era pedir ayuda, una mano amiga y que esta fuera negada,

¡pero el no era un maldito héroe, joder! nadie había ido en su ayuda nunca antes cuando Dudley le torturaba a el ¿por que tendría que serlo ahora?

pero sabia que tendría que hacer algo que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, se paro calculando el tiempo que le tomaría llegar inadvertido hasta uno de ellos, llamar su atención de alguna forma y hechar ha correr y supo que no le daria tiempo de hacer todo aquello y que aunque lograra escapar igual el iba a salir herido

tensa cada uno de sus músculos preparándose para correr pero algo ocurre: una niña de cabellera corta y rubia de facciones hermosas se entromete y grita: Basta, Ema Ross la hermana de Andrew se había interpuesto entre ellos

_"bien"_- piensa.- _"que ella sea la heroína, quien quiera que sea puede ser el jodido héroe menos yo"_  
><em><br>_Dudley la mira con diversión como si fuera un chiste

- deberías enseñarle a tu mascota a tener el pico cerrado

-el no les ha hecho nada déjenlo en paz- grita Emma al punto de las lagrimas

- pero si solo estamos jugando no es así chicos- una risotada estúpida salio de todos ellos

-ahora apártate

Dudley la empuja y ella cae al suelo indefensa y se burla de ella, solo por defender su querido hermano

eso no era justo, esa es la gota que derrama el vaso y algo dentro de el se quiebra y grita: NO

corre hacia el, hacia el cerdito de su primo sin pensar, sin saber como ahora es mas rápido, mas fuerte como un milagro,como magia

Harry Potter no sabe mucho de anatomía humana pero sabe que cualquier hombre por muy grande o fuerte que sea sucumbirá ante un golpe bien acertado en cierta zona delicada y para su sorpresa una serie de eventos suceden tan rápido que cuesta percibirlos: Dudley se retuerce como un bebe en medio de el patio por aquel golpe, su pandilla queda en shock por ello, todo el mundo comienza a reír a carcajadas, los ausentes profesores aparecen, Emma Ross le mira con aquellos ojos azules con gratitud, los amigos de Dudley se abalanzan contra el y un fuerte "pop" resuena en la escuela y el después de una desagradable sensación de pasar por un tubo de goma aparece en el techo de la escuela

_si había días oscuros pero ese en especial había sido extraño_

* * *

><p>corregido y reeditado<p>

agradecimientos a "el pájaro de Fuego" !muchas gracias¡ tu comentario me animo a reescribir esto y a la persona que me a hecho ver los enormes fallos que tenia el capitulo

**Aclaraciones**

este fic tal vez si tendrá angst pero tanto asi como un darkfic nop

no habrá un Dark Harry ni Emo solo habrá una persona normal alguien que pueda elegir entre el bien y el mal no el típico héroe que de la nada sabe cual es su camino solo por que un viejo barbon se lo dice (cof cof dumbuldore cof cof gandalf)

no habra bashing, nunca me gusto en los fics

el pedazo de alma de Voldemort que recide dentro de Harry tendrá mas importancia

los hermanos Ross no tendran gran importancia o tal vez si ¿quien sabe?

gran influencia de los comics de Frank Miller no estoy a su altura pero esperen ver mucha oscuridad en este fic

su opinión cuenta y es bien recibida

la actualización (espero) sera constante de no ser así pido su comprencion

y solo queda hacer la pregunta mas importante ¿que les pareció, quieren ver mas?


End file.
